The Demon Princess Adel
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: I'm writing this story on a whim, so I don't have a summary for it yet, but all I can say is that Kaiser de Emperana Beezlebub IV's older sister comes to the Human World and challenges Oga Tatsumi.


**The Demon Princess Adel**

The sun started to set behind the horizon making the sky a rainbow of red, orange and purple. The wind gently whipped by and blew my black hair in its current. I stood on the edge of a school roof as I gazed at the sky.

"Beelzebub Ototo-san." I whispered softly to the sky.

I could sense his power. It's very strong, so he must be close. A small smile curved up to my lips as I jumped from the top of the roof to another, increasing speed.

"How dare father send my baby brother to the wretched human world and have him be raised poorly by some human. Is he out of his mind?" I thought angrily.

Then I pondered on that thought for a minute. I let out a huge sigh as I could feel a bead of sweat trickle down the side of my face.

"That was a stupid question. Of course he is, Adel. For some reason Father has been acting real strangely lately. Why would he send his own demon son to the human world to be raised? I mean, he could raise Beel himself and he still would be able to destroy the human world. Sometimes I think father doesn't think things through." I thought again.

Don't worry Beel-Ototo-san; big sis is on her way…

I landed in front of what I guessed was a home. They call this a house? Humans live in shabby buildings. Baby Beel was located somewhere inside. I can sense his energy radiating strong from the second story. After I said that, I heard a loud baby's cry followed by flashes of electricity circulating through the window on the far right. My lips grinned wider.

"That's most definitely my baby brother."

I jumped onto the roof without any hesitation. I slid open the window, which to my luck was unlocked. I jumped in through the opened window and landed on a soft mattress. I looked down to see a guy who lied on the floor, his body twitching uncontrollably and made a sizzle sound. I looked over to see my baby brother with an upset expression on his face and tiny tears in his blue eyes.

My lips frowned as I picked up Beel and held him in my arms, rocking him back and forth, trying to calm him down.

"Ssh, it's alright. Calm down."

"Kaze wa tamashii o sarai, hito wa kokoro o ubau sore de mo, koko ni todomari utaitsuzukeru douka watashi no uta o todokete douka watashi no uta o uketotte." I softly sung to him.

I smiled warmly when my song started to calm him down. Beel sniffled and smiled widely at me.

"Aiiiiidah! ~" He squealed at me happily as he clapped his hands together.

I kissed his forehead, still smiling down at him. Groaning and shuffling around on the floor, caused me to frown and look down to the person I saw earlier. I jumped down from his bed and sent glares towards him. He sat up with is legs crossed, while rubbing his head.

"Stupid Beel. What did I do this time?" He mumbled to himself.

What he said about my brother made me growl lowly at him. That caught his attention, so he shot his head up and stared at me. His head cocked to the side as his dark eyes revealed confusion.

"Who are you?" He asked in a bored and irritated tone.

"I am Beelzebub's older sister Adelheid Beatrix." I introduced myself to him, still glaring.

"That explains why he likes you so much."

"How dare you make my brother cry, you sad excuse for a human."

He scoffed at me.

"It's not my fault. I couldn't figure why he was upset so much."

"It's because he's hungry and why is he running around without any clothing on?"

"That's because Baby Beel prefers it that way."

I groaned irritated by this human's response.

"Where's his bottle?"

He handed me his bottle after rummaging through a small black bag. I shook it up and fed it to Beelzebub. He sighed happily and sucked on the top.

"Anyways, why are you here?" He asked me.

"I came here to check on my brother. I was worried when my father told me that he was being raised by some human in their world, but to see as to how he was the one to choose you, you have to be strong. Am I correct?"

"I guess, but it's a bust. I want to find someone better, so Beel can stick with em' and get him off my back. It's not working out as I hoped."

"Then fight me. I will judge and see if you are worthy enough for my brother." I challenged him.

His lips let out a small chuckle, which caused me to smirk widely.

"I never back down from a challenge, but just so you know. I won't hold back just because you are woman."

I laughed at his comment.

"You're funny human! That would make the fight all the better and just so that you'll know, I won't be holding back either, human." I replied back to him.

"The name's Oga Tatsumi."

A knock on the door was heard after that. A young woman walked in, mumbling something on what they call a telephone, until she caught me holding Beel in my arms.

"I'll call you back."

She stared at me and then at Oga.

"Tatsumi, who is this? Your girlfriend? First Hilda, then Aoi and now this one? I didn't know my baby brother was such a babe magnet!" The young woman yelled excitedly as she tightly embraced Oga's neck with her arms in a chokehold.

"Girlfriend?" I thought.

"You got such a hot one too, little bro! Where you snatch her from, Ishiyama?"

"I'm telling you it's not like that!"

"Did Mom have that talk with you, yet?"

"Don't be gross!"

Then it hit me as I pondered on the thought. A girlfriend here means…

I felt my cheeks warm up a bit, but I shook it off.

"I a sure you that nothing like that is or ever will be like that. There is no way in hell I would date that." I pointed at him.

"She's a stubborn one. Don't do anything while Beel's watching and use protection!"

The young woman released Oga from her grasp and walked out of the room, laughing to herself. Humans are really…..crazy. Oga let out a huge frustrated sigh as he scratched his head.

"That was my sister Misaki."

"OGA!" yelled a very cheery voice.

I quickly sensed the presence of a demon, so I jumped out of the way and landed right next to Oga. A transfer demon jumped in from Oga's window, just like I did and spilt himself apart. Inside him was a guy Oga's age, wearing the exact same uniform. His hair was silvery white and his eyes were gray.

"Sup, Baka Furuichi?" He greeted him with a bored expression on his face.

"You bastard! That's not how you greet a best friend!" The guy called Furuichi yelled angrily at him.

I ignored their fight and looked up at the transfer demon.

"Alaindelon?" I asked, sort of shocked.

I wasn't expecting to see him with these humans.

He blinked a couple of times, before responding to me.

"Beatrix-dono? It's a surprise to see you in the human world. May I ask what you are doing here, so sudden?" He asked me as he bowed his head.

I smiled warmly at him and nodded.

"I am here to see my baby brother and who the wretched human were who was raising him."

"Ahhh! ~ I see."

The one named Furuichi stopped yelling at Oga when he heard my name being called. I turned my attention towards him as he started checking me out.

"Nice face, big breasts and beautiful body…" I heard him mumble.

I stared at him oddly as he started walking up towards me. He grabbed my hand and tried to seduce with his charming smile and sparkling pheromones.

"And might I ask who is gracing me with their lovely presence?"

I gave him a disgusted look as I snatched my hand away from his ad punched him so hard, his body flew up and his head got stuck in the ceiling.

"Nice one hand punch." Oga complimented me.

I scoffed at his compliment.

"My name is Adelheid Beatrix. I am a demon from the Demon World and Beelzebub's older sister. Don't you dare lay another hand on me again, filthy human."

"H…hai…" He mumbled into the ceiling.

Beel laughed excitedly as he clapped both of his hands together.

"Anyways, are we gonna fight or what?" Oga asked impatiently.

"Why of course Oga Tatsumi."

"A…ano, could someone pull me out first?" Furuichi asked.

Oga stood up and tightly held onto Furuichi's feet, pulling him down from the ceiling.

"Let's take this fight somewhere else. I don't want you involving my Mom and sister in this."

I simply nodded my head as a response.

"Let me finally see why my baby brother chose you as his father."


End file.
